


Solace

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: With you missing Alfonse and Sigurd missing Deirdre, you find comfort in each other.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> ~~technically it's not cheating if your bf died and his wife married someone else bc her memory of him was wiped~~

Some days it felt like an entire decade had gone by.

Others felt like it was only yesterday.

You never could recall how much time had truly passed, and truth be told, you cared little for it. Ever since the final days of the curse that had inflicted Alfonse and his subsequent death, there were very few things that mattered to you. The only time you would take allies into battle was when there was the promise of orbs, and even then, you weren’t really spending them. In the whole time you were in Askr, when you would summon, Alfonse would accompany you. Because of that, you didn’t see much reason in doing so now; no amount of orbs could bring him back.

It wasn’t until one late night, where you found yourself unable to sleep, where you decided to put the abundance of orbs you had accumulated to use. Many of the heroes were encouraging you to at least give it a shot. Until now, you paid them little mind. You thought back to a conversation you had with a particular hero prior to all of these recent events.

~~~~~

_“Hi there, Sigurd! What can I do for you today?”_

_“Ha, no worries, Lady Kiran, I didn’t come here to ask something of you.” The blue haired knight of Jugdral chuckled. “I came to offer you my thanks.”_

_“For...?”_

_“For having the ability to reunite us all with loved ones we have lost in our worlds.” He graciously replied. “I can’t begin to describe how wonderful it is to see the kind of man Seliph has grown into. It has also brought me such joy to see Ethlyn again, and to spar and chat with Eldigan once more. As well as having a chance to meet Ares and see him and Seliph form the bond that they have, much like his father and myself did at their age.”_

_Hearing him sing your praises over what you saw as just doing your job tugged at your heart, and brought a rather bright smile to your face. To know that you had this impact on these heroes brought you your own joy._

_“I’m glad to hear it.” You told him. “Although with how much you’ve told me about Deirdre, I wish I had more success in bringing her here. I still remember how touching it was to bring Eliwood and Ninian back to each other. I would love for you to experience that as well.”_

_“Worry not, milady.” He assured you. “I know you don’t always have control over who specifically is summoned, so I have no desire to put pressure on you. When Deirdre arrives, whether it is tomorrow or years from now, I will be ready to welcome her here.”_

~~~~~

“Maybe that can be today.” You whispered to yourself.

Throwing on your summoning robe, you began to make your way towards the pedestal. As soon as you took your first steps outside, you felt the chill of the late hours of the night, causing you to tightly grip your arms, rubbing your hands against them in order to keep yourself warm. Shivers quickly crept up on you, but you pressed forward.

Once you arrived at the summoning grounds, you set your stash of orbs directly in front of you, leaving the bag opened to lay underneath your Breidablik as you aimed it towards the pedestal. The first few summons went just about how you expected them to, with some of the more common heroes making appearances. The amount of orbs you had slowly but surely began dwindling, with no sight of Deirdre. Julia, however, appeared before you multiple times, furthering your frustration with this session. 

Despite that feeling of annoyance with her numerous summonings, they weren’t what caused you to reach your breaking point.

“I’m Ike of the Greil Mer--”

“YOU? NOW? SERIOUSLY?”

“I beg your pardon?”

‘You have been available for summoning for almost two years, Ike. For two years, you’ve avoided me, and yet when I’m trying to bring someone else here, someone whose entire family is waiting for her to appear, YOU decide it’s finally time?”

The sword wielding mercenary simply stood in bewilderment as he listened to you rant about your unsuccessful attempts at bringing Deirdre to Askr. You both knew he wasn’t the one at fault--no one truly was. However, with everything you were dealing with all at once, there were times where you wouldn’t think clearly, and this just so happened to be one of those times.

“You have no idea what this family has been through! I just wanted to do something bring them happiness, and you just HAD to go and RUIN IT!” You bellowed, throwing your hands in the air.

“I’m… sorry?” Ike uttered in shock.

“You know what? Just go to the castle.” You leered, your back turned to him as you tried to hide the breaking in your voice, your eyes burning with the threat of tears. “Everyone else that’s been summoned tonight is seeking shelter in the library until I decide what to do with them. I would advise you to do the same.”

The poor man was at a loss for words at your response to his arrival, and simply did as you instructed him to. Once it felt like he was far enough from the summoning grounds, the emotions you were so adamant about holding in could no longer be contained. You fell to your knees in front of the pedestal, bringing a trembling hand over your mouth in an attempt to quiet your sobs. The tears you fought hard against quickly streamed down your face, and showed no signs of stopping.

You hadn’t allowed yourself to be this vulnerable since Alfonse’s passing, and while most would feel relief at being able to let such emotions out, you cursed yourself for allowing them to overwhelm you like this. You were the one people looked to in times of uncertainty during this war; the one who was supposed to hold your head high in the face of trouble and tackle it head on. The way you saw it, breaking down like you were now showed signs of weakness; something the order did not need, especially now.

“Summoner!”

Oh gods, no. Somebody saw you.

You hastily began wiping at your tears with the sleeves of your robe, thankful that you had your hood up. Once you felt there was no trace of the emotions you had just experienced, you lifted your head to find Sigurd approaching you, the concern on his expression threatening to bring you to tears once more.

“What are you doing out here so late, and in such brisk temperatures no less?! Are you hurt?!” He asked you all at once, his worried voice matching his face.

“No… Not physically, at least…” You mumbled, refusing to look at him.

Upon hearing the dejection in your tone, he brought his hands to gently grip your arms, helping you to stand. Despite you not meeting his gaze, he continued to watch you, wondering just what you meant by what you told him. He brought one hand to your shoulder, rubbing it soothingly as you finally looked up at him briefly. Once you saw just how concerned he was, emotions began spilling out of you again, and you brought your hands to your face to hide it from him as you began sobbing heavily for the second time. Sigurd immediately pulled you into his arms, letting your hood fall as he stroked the back of your head.

“Shh… You can tell me, milady. It’s just us out here.” He whispered.

“I miss him so much, Sigurd…” You wept. “Alfonse was everything to me, and I’ve felt nothing but heartache and devastation since he died…”

“Most of us have experienced loss at one point or another, and nobody expects you not to feel those things.” He told you.

“I thought if I summoned a hero that was missed by someone here, their happiness at seeing them again would make me happy.” You confessed. “My first thought came to you and Deirdre. I spent close to more than half of the orbs we have to try and bring her here and I… I have nothing to show for it… I yelled at Ike for no reason other than my own inability to accomplish what I set out to do.”

All this was spoken through more painful sobs as the knight of Chalphy held you closer to him, tightening his embrace around you.

“It’s okay, Kiran…” He soothed. “You can apologize to him in the morning. In the meantime, allow me to escort you to your quarters.”

~~~~~

The walk from the summoning grounds, to the castle, to your room was all a blur to you. You opened the door to your chambers, walking inside and figuring that would be it. Until you felt a shiver run through your body, taking you by surprise as you wrapped your arms around yourself.

“You’re still cold from being outside for so long.” Sigurd noted. “Worry not. If you would like, I will start a fire for you.”

“That… seems a bit ironic.” You softly uttered, remembering how his time in Jugdral came to an end. “But that would be lovely. Thank you.”

You watched him step into the room, closing the door behind him and approaching the fireplace across from your bed. He picked up two pieces of wood, rubbing them together until there was a spark, and then flames. He then set them down on the pile of logs, the fire spreading across them and emitting a small light in the room. You walked up to the fireplace, sighing contently as you felt warmth creep up on you, sitting down and bringing your hands in front of it to warm them up. You looked up at Sigurd, patting the space next to you as an invitation to sit with you. He obliged, taking the spot you offered him.

“So… I’m curious.” You spoke, turning your head to face him. “What are you doing awake at this hour?”

“I found myself unable to sleep as well.” He replied. “I, too, was missing someone that is not with us. I went to the library, hoping a little reading would take my mind off of it. When numerous small groups of heroes started walking in, I began to wonder what was going on. That was when I found you outside.”

“...it was Deirdre, wasn’t it? The person you were missing?”

“...Yes.” He confirmed your suspicion, glancing down at the floor. “I do miss her.”

“Oh, Sigurd… I… I’m so sorry…” You sniffled.

“Hey, hey…” He whispered, scooching closer to you and wrapping his arms around you once more, allowing you to rest your head on his shoulder. “You have nothing to apologize to me for. In truth, I am grateful that you are so willing to bring her here, whether you’re able to or not.”

You wiped at the tears that fell from your eyes, then wrapped your arms around his torso. You both sat in silence in front of the fire for a few moments, taking in the warmth that it brought both of you. As time continued to go by, you found yourself growing more comfortable in his embrace, and you felt a smile curl up on your face; something that had been a rarity for you as of late. However, it quickly faded when Sigurd began speaking again.

“She didn’t recognize me…” He sighed, suddenly dispirited.

“Wh… what do you mean?” You questioned, looking up at him to see that he wore an expression as solemn as the one you had when he found you outside.

“In Behalla… Just before the untimely fate of my comrades and myself, Arvis introduced me to his wife.” He began to explain. “When Deirdre walked out of the castle, it was as though everything around me came crashing down. The love of my life… Yet she was in the arms of another, and she saw me as a stranger. She had no memory of the life we built and shared together.”

“Sigurd…”

“To watch my father die in front of me, to have to say my goodbyes to Seliph so he could be taken to safety, to hear that Quan and Ethlyn were ambushed and did not survive… it was all so much for me to bear.” His voice began to waver as he spoke of everything he bore witness to in the days leading to his end. “And for my wife to disappear for years and not know who I was upon seeing her again… That was a fate worse than death.”

He didn’t quite break down like you did earlier, but you did see tears fall from his eyes upon telling you everything about that fateful day. You shifted your body until it was facing his, cupping his face and wiping at his tears with your thumbs. He held your wrists, the two of you staying still for a few moments, your heart pounding as you looked into each other’s eyes.

It was you who took initiative, closing whatever gap was left between you two and softly capturing his lips with your own. There was hesitation in your movements, then surprise as you felt him return the kiss, trailing one hand down to the small of your back while he ran the other through your hair. You threw your arms over his shoulders, moving along his lap to straddle his waist and grinding your hips against his.

You promptly kicked off your boots in between heated kisses, hearing Sigurd do the same with his own. His hands gripped onto your robe as he pushed it off your shoulders, allowing you to shrug it off completely while he made short work of his cape and shoulder pads. Upon pulling your mouth from his, you slid your warm hands over his chest, searching for the buttons of his shirt. He wrapped one hand around your wrist once more, using the other to lift your chin up to look at him, his expression being one of hunger yet uncertainty.

“Kiran… is this something you truly want?” He asked. “We don’t have to do anything if you are not--”

You cut him off by moving to kiss his neck, holding it with one hand while trailing the other down his body. He let out a throaty moan when he felt you cup his bulge, giving it a rub and feeling him begin to harden beneath you.

“Does that answer your question?” You softly replied. “Now, I feel I should ask you the same thing…”

Sigurd held your waist upon hearing you speak, leaning in until your faces were inches apart once again. His ocean blue eyes stared directly into your own, half lidded and lustful as one hand found itself in your hair once more, caressing the back of your neck.

“I do.” He whispered. “I want you, Kiran.”

In truth, these feelings took both of you by surprise. You had just poured your hearts out to each other about your respective partners, and now you were in a heated embrace together? Others may have questioned it were they to witness what was happening, and yet in some ways, it made sense to both of you. Deirdre was nowhere to be found in your summons no matter how many times you tried, and the last Sigurd saw her, she was married to another. Death had come for Alfonse, and he could not defy it. These events brought you both indescribable pain that you would never wish on anyone.

Perhaps you were merely finding comfort in each other.

Your lips collided together fervently, hands traveling all over each other’s bodies. You fumbled with the buttons of his shirt once more, undoing each one carefully and running your hands over his firm body before tugging the shirt off. He grabbed onto the hem of your own shirt, prompting you to break the kiss and raise your arms as he pulled the cloth up and off of you, tossing it to the side. You moved off his lap briefly to tug at your pants, pushing them off your legs and kicking them away, leaving you in just your bra and undergarments.

Sigurd took your hand, leading you back to wrap your legs around his waist, a quiet mewl escaping past your lips when you felt his clothed length press against your heat. He brought his head down, his warm lips grazing your neck and collarbone while you ran your fingers through his soft, blue hair, your other hand feeling the muscles along his back. You rocked your hips against his, the heavenly friction sending shivers through your spine. His teeth nipped at your collarbone, drawing out needy cries from your mouth as you tugged on his strands and clawed at his shoulder blades.

“Summoner…” He breathed against your neck. “You… you feel so good pressed against me.”

You let out a moan at his words, quickening your movements with your hips and listening to him groan in response. You moved off of him, giving him a light push and watching him move to lie on his back as he kept his sensual gaze on you. You lifted a hand to gently stroke his face, the unmistakable admiration for you in his expression making your heart swell. You brought your head down, briefly touching his lips with your own before moving down to his neck, and then further down his muscular torso, peppering light but enticing kisses along it.

As you reached his pants, you pressed your palm against his increasingly hardening bulge, feeling him writhe beneath your touch and hearing him sharply gasp. You leaned in, placing feathery kisses along his erection and massaging his hips and thighs, taking in the lascivious sounds escaping from his mouth.

“Ah… do you… plan to make me come with just teasing?” He breathlessly questioned.

“Maybe.” You jested.

With that, you hooked your thumbs under the waistband of his pants and smallclothes. You leisurely pulled both down and listened to the rousing moans falling from Sigurd’s lips as his rigid length was freed from its confinement. He had to purse his lips together in an attempt to quiet himself when he felt your warm tongue on his tip, dragging it down his shaft and back up before enveloping it with your mouth.

You went further down on him, swirling your tongue around his aching member and feeling him bury his hands in your hair as he cried out from the arousal running through him. You looked up at him, studying his expression while taking note of and pride in his disheveled hair and flushed cheeks. Holding his hips in place with your hands, you began using your thumbs to massage them, feeling his dick throb within your mouth from the shivers your touches sent through him.

An enthralling heat formed in between your legs, leaving you slightly hazy with lust as you continued to suck Sigurd off. You rubbed your thighs together to create some friction, a muffled moan escaping from your lips that left vibrations bouncing off of his rock hard cock. The blue haired knight sat up as he loudly groaned at the feeling, his hands clutching at the rug beneath him. His body was wracked with delectable shivers and feverish ecstasy from all that was happening to him.

Your eyes widened in confusion when you felt his hand on your shoulder, giving you a light push off of him. You stared at his trembling form, his eyes still fueled with desire as he inched closer towards you, his hand traveling down to the small of your back to pull you in. Your cheeks burned in anticipation, feeling his warm breath on your face as his lustful eyes looked into your own.

“You’ve done wonderfully, Kiran. Now it’s your turn to feel this way...”

The moan that escaped your mouth was cut off by Sigurd smothering it with his own mouth, his tongue diving past your lips and massaging your own. You held the back of his head, moving to deepen the kiss and caress the soft strands of his hair. Wrapping his strong arms around you, you welcomed the warmth that came with your bodies being so close together. A small squeal escaped from you when his hand slipped underneath your panties, resting on your rear and giving it a light squeeze. You could feel Sigurd smirking against your lips, the breathy laugh he let out making you giggle as well. 

The tip of his nose brushed against your own as you broke the kiss. The intensity in his ice blue eyes that never tore away from you made your core ache in anticipation of what was to come. He held your waist with one hand as he awaited your next move. Your shaky hands let go of him, sneaking behind you and pulling at the clasp of your bra, slowly undoing the hooks as the straps slipped off your shoulders. You let it fall from your chest, tossing it aside and feeling the blush on your face intensify from his unrelenting gaze. Bringing your hands back in front of you, you slid them down your waist and you grabbed onto your now soaked undergarments. You pushed them off your hips, feeling the fabric brush against your legs until they were at your ankles, prompting you to lift them one at a time as you let the final piece of clothing fall to the floor, pushing it aside with your foot.

You turned your head away from the man in front of you, your cheeks now a deep shade of red. It had been the first time in a long time you were in such a state of undress in front of someone else, as well as having them bare themself to you. It was more for you to take in than you expected. You looked up when you felt Sigurd’s hand on your knee, his thumb stroking it soothingly.

“We can stop if you would prefer to do so.” He whispered.

“Oh, no, I definitely still want this.” You assured him. “It’s just… In the time I’ve been here, Alfonse was the only other person I’ve been with like this… The only other person I’ve been naked in front of…”

“I see… Well, I unfortunately, cannot be him.” He bluntly replied. “But if you are still willing, I will do the best that I can to please you.”

“Thank you, Sigurd…”

“Of course. Now, just relax…”

With that, you went to lie back on the soft rug beneath you, parting your legs for him. His hands held your hips in place as he brought his head down just below your breasts, peppering kisses down your stomach. When you felt his breath along your inner thighs, you had to bite your lip in order to hold back the moans that threatened to slip from your mouth. You nearly drew blood when he moved closer to your slick entrance, dragging his hot tongue over it and leaving you speechless before him. He lapped the wet muscle over your throbbing clit while working a finger inside of you, sending electrifying shivers through your body.

You could no longer hold back your cries of pleasure. With everything he was doing all at once, you felt as though you were floating. All you could see were stars when he added a second finger, pumping and curling both of them in just the right places for you, all while he continued to swirl his tongue over your nub. Sigurd truly seemed to know what he was doing, which slightly surprised you. While you could picture him having had a lover or two prior to meeting Deirdre, you were certain that he hadn’t been with anyone else since her. Either way, you certainly couldn’t complain about the rampant euphoria that coursed through your veins with everything he was doing.

“Take me, Sigurd…” You breathed out, making him stop in his tracks.

He pulled his head from between your legs, taking his fingers out of you. You both sat up, your eyes widening when you saw his digits completely coated in your essence. Sigurd simply wiped them off on the floor, using his other hand to pull you closer to him. With your legs spread on either side of him, you could feel the tip of his burning erection pressed against your wet folds, the sensation of just that sending shivers down your spine. Your eyes were locked on each other, hands holding each other closely as anticipation built up in both of you.

You immediately brought a hand to your mouth to quiet the moan that fell from it when Sigurd pushed himself into you. Your hot walls wrapped tightly around him, stretching out in ways you hadn’t experienced in a long time. By no means was it painful, but it was still a lot for you at first. You buried your face in his shoulder as you tightly wrapped your arms around his torso. He gently rubbed your back, assuring you it was okay if you needed a minute to adjust.

Once you felt ready, you slowly lifted your hips, quivering at the feeling of his rigid cock sliding against your warm and wet walls. It didn’t take long for the two of you to find a rhythm with one another, and you were left speechless at how heavenly it was. Sigurd groaned at how you pulsed around him, holding your waist to help you move your hips. When you would grow tired, he would thrust fervently into you, the warm pads of his fingers digging into your outer thighs as you gasped beneath him.

As he continued to plunge in and out of your heated core, you mewled when you felt one of his hands trailing up your body, settling it on your breast. He gave the soft mound a squeeze, sliding his thumb across your swollen nipple before bringing his head down and flicking it with his tongue. You couldn’t hold back your cry of pleasure, and you could hear him grunt as you clenched tighter around his length at your arousal. With how much he did for you all at once, you grew close to your climax rather quickly, and he could sense that you were almost there.

Sigurd lifted his head from your chest, your warm breath mixing in with his own as your faces were inches apart once more. You grabbed his wrist, directing the hand that rested on your hip to in between your trembling thighs. His thumb soon found your clit, pressing against the swollen nub and stroking it as he continued his movements. His other hand remained on your breast, massaging it as his thumb and index finger slid over your rosy peak. Electric waves of euphoria ran rampant through you, growing more and more as you felt yourself inching closer towards your orgasm. The feeling stopped briefly, then erupted all through your body as you loudly moaned, your form shaking from the ecstasy that consumed you. Sigurd could feel your hot walls squeeze even tighter than before with your climax, sharply gasping as his own crept up on him.

His movements grew more frantic, with him desperate to reach his peak. You spread your legs further apart, letting him push deep inside you sporadically, lifting your hips to match his pace. He slid out of you entirely upon feeling himself grow closer, lying flat on his back as you approached him, your trembling hand grabbing onto his pulsing member. With a tight grip, you stroked him quickly, the slickness from your entrance helping to make the movements easier. Tension built in his body and with a loud grunt, he was there. Thick ropes of white shot out from the tip of his twitching cock, landing on the floor in front of the two of you.

Once he regained his composure, he looked down at you, tenderly smiling and giving your arm a brief rub. It was hard not to smile back at him, and with all of the terrible things you had gone through prior to tonight, it felt nice to do so.

“Stay here for tonight?” You suggested. “There’ll be less of a chance for gossip if you leave later on, when everyone’s already left their rooms.”

“Ah, we wouldn’t want that.” Sigurd chuckled. “I would be honored to keep you company for the remainder of the night.”

With that, you both stood from the floor and approached your bed. You lifted the soft covers and climbed in, sighing contently at the plush feeling of the mattress. You slid your body closer to Sigurd’s when he climbed in the other side, pulling the covers onto the both of you and resting your head on his shoulder. The blankets, as well as each other’s body heat, worked well together to bring you the warmth you were seeking out. It wasn’t long before fatigue clouded over both of you, allowing you to sleep in each other’s arms.

He wasn’t Alfonse, and you weren’t Deirdre, but he was precisely what you needed in these moments, as well as you being what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, a little over 10 pages and nearly 5k words. I didn't think I was capable of writing something this long anymore lmao


End file.
